Ten Years Past
by Fenris30
Summary: Taking place around the time of DMC4. Dante returns from a job that took him away from the city for eight months. The city has decayed since their past days, and he and Lady go to relive moments of their past. DantexLady.
1. To Relive the Old

**Ten Years Past**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Devil May Cry, Dante, or Lady. They belong to Capcom.

**Author's Notes: **I kinda wanted to do a DMC 4 era fic, to see how these two had grown over the years. Closer, indeed. What would happen if they hadn't seen each other in several long months? How much has changed around the city?

Oh, this is definitely half PWP here. But I'll try to have fun with it like my other ones. What can I say, I enjoy writing different situations of DxL het fics. I find them fun.

Hope you enjoy.

Graphic lemon, once again. Don't read if it offends you.

**--**

''You could maybe at least try to _call _me next time!''

''Sorry, babe. Last I checked they don't have phone service in Hell.''

Dante leaned back in his chair at headquarters, his long legs crossed up on the desk. He scratched the very light stubble that he let grow in on his chin, and smirked up at the scolding young woman next to him.

If she looked delicious back in their early days, it seems that a few years were even better to her.

Her being Lady, of course. After Trish had left, to simply do her own thing, Dante and Lady had taken over the company full on, and Dante had recently had a rather harrowing job. One that took several months. Lady thought Dante had actually...died.

She had never been so worried before, now that she thought about it-and she rarely worried about the half-devil, whose powers seemed to only grow exponentially over the years. If she was any judge, he was more than a match for even his father these days, if he was still around. Neither of them knew.

The man seemed to literally _grow, _too. Even though he was an adult when they met-she could swear Dante was a couple of inches taller-and his former younger, muscular but more lean build was replaced with a very sturdy, broader build; his limbs had become corded with even more muscle, and seemed even more powerful than they were before. His hair a bit longer, wilder, and thicker. His eyes were the same stunning blue they had been, though, and seemed to deepen over the years. He was certainly no less gorgeous to her...if anything, his transition from a young man apparently in his early 20's(Dante never _did _say how old he was to her, or anyone) to the man he was now made him even sexier.

Even with his insistence on keeping his rather tickly, lightly annoying stubble.

He had adopted a different style of dress for the most part-he resembled a diabolical cowboy of sorts most of the time, with his big red duster, vest, spurs and chaps-but today, he was dressed a little more laid back, in his old style she knew-worn leather pants tucked into a pair of combat boots, and no shirt whatsoever. His hair was still damp from the shower. Seeing him like this brought back tons of memories. Lady had demanded he get the shower after he returned; he was less than savory at that time he walked in, though she hungrily kissed him anyway.

Lady was something now, too. While her body had always been a nice one, she had somehow proportioned even more over the decade-she was only eighteen when they first met, now that she was two years shy of thirty her body looked like that of a woman. What a woman she was, Dante would think to himself. Her hair she kept on the shorter side as she always did, but it was still soft, and styled much like it had been. Her slim, agile body stayed as well-the one he loved to run his hands over. He loved her new outfit choices-including a white cat-type suit-but he did like her short skirt which she would still wear.

Easier access, after all.

They had kept their relationship going as it was-nothing official but they certainly were close. They loved each other more than anything in this world, but very, very rarely ever said it, as it wasn't needed. They knew each other's minds-and bodies-more than anyone else; and while it was unspoken, neither had any other interest in other people. They had marked each other, as far as they were concerned.

_He's impossible, even still, ten years later. _''Are you just going to sit there, grinning like an idiot?'' she scolded. Her arms were folded.

He grabbed her waist to nuzzle at her stomach, kissing her lightly a few times. ''No, I have other plans.'' He rested his chin there, looking up at her. She swatted him, but his grin stayed.

''Just..._try _to let me know the next time you go on an eight month job! I...'' She looked down. It wasn't like Lady to be at a loss for words. _I was worried about you, you dumb jerk. I actually thought I lost you. _She never said it...but she had found herself, while alone in her apartment, finding tears appear every now and again. While she wasn't sobbing, the tears still stung sometimes-it happened after jobs once and awhile, and when she felt that something was just...missing from her life. She was fully capable of being an independent woman, but the devil was essentially her other half, and he had disappeared.

She never liked to think about losing her devil. She regretted in the past few years they haven't been able to spend as much time as they used to in the first few years together-travels, jobs and life got in their way. Oh, they still had their fun. But it just wasn't as often. Sometimes he could be gone for a week, and she would look upon him when he came swaggering back in, finding her chest growing tight.

She missed the devil, something fierce. She could see in the look in his eyes that he felt the same.Dante himself had felt worry toward her being alone there-while her skill in firearms only got better over the years, there were some demons that were simply very, very difficult for any human to take out-especially the ones who had a great amount of magical powers who could level armies. Every night that he was in the dark, dank caves or freezing plains, sometimes alone, sometimes blowing apart demons or tearing them limb from limb, he thought of his Lady, whom he loved more than anything in this world, or any other.

She chuckled a bit at the feel of his stubble against her stomach. It was barely a fuzz; but it was just enough. She didn't think it detracted from his looks at all, however. She liked to see him dressed like he was, as well-it reminded her of older times, before Devil May Cry became so big...due to the demons which seemed to crawl _everywhere _these days.

She did long for the old times. She didn't know where they went. Her hands wrapped in his thick, silky white hair, stroking it back.

''Just...try not to leave me hanging anymore, alright?''

''Yes, ma'am. I'll try, no matter what, to find a phone in Hell if I have to go back.'' He grinned slyly at her, still resting his chin on her stomach, his arms around her waist.

She smiled back at him. ''I guess I can be happy with that answer.''

''About time.'' He stuck his tongue out.

She broke her embrace of him, not without him nipping her once. He looked outside. It was once again early fall, and the clouds were dark, the wind half-strong; and he suddenly got a wash of memories over him-memories of going to the bar, being attacked by demons, only to come home and pick up Lady to take her to the bar.

That was the first night they had gotten to know each other in several different ways. The feeling in Dante was crossed between nostalgia and lust, between the longing look in his eyes...and the little something forming in his trousers. Lady of course noticed this.

_The more things change..._''What are you thinking? Or do I want to know?''

He turned to her, the smile on his face surprisingly gentle. ''Just thinking about the old days.''

She smiled back at him. ''I know the feeling.'' She, too, had gotten a sense of nostalgia.

Suddenly, Dante jumped up. ''Come on, Lady. We're going out for awhile.''

''Wow, you're taking me on a date for once?'' It was a rarity, even after all the times. Dante was a bit more of a homebody when it came to those things. Unless he took her out to do something unspeakable to her in a public place, of course.

''Maybe. Don't push it. I'm still randy enough to poke a hole in the wall, you know.'' It had been eight months since any release. For him, it might as well been equivalent to regaining his virginity.

''Still a gentleman, too, I see.'' Lady didn't bother lying about how she felt. She knew Dante could figure it out fast enough, anyway.

He pulled on his coat, forgetting his shirt, once again. It wasn't like they stayed on long, anyway. Lady grinned; he looked a lot like he did ten years back...only grown up. He took her head in his hands, still rough from combat. He smelled fairly fresh from the shower, but still had the musky scent that followed him around, and the smell of the old leather that he always wore.

In other words, comfort.

''Maybe I'll actually let you guide me around tonight, devil.'' Lady winked at him.

''Like you'd have a choice.'' He picked her up, letting her wrap her legs around his waist, and kissed her again. It was the second time he did since he had come back, the first happening when he had walked through the door. The stubble scratched her chin lightly, but she didn't care; she fell into the hungry kiss, eight months wanting.

She hadn't had a kiss feel like that since that night ten years ago.

''Come on, you. Let's see if you can treat me properly, tonight.''

''I don't think that'll be a problem, babe.'' He raised his eyebrow in a naughty expression.

_He's matured a bit. Just enough. Some things, though...will never change, _she thought with amusement.She watched him as he walked out the door, his thick head of hair blowing in the breeze.

_I'm glad for that. _She followed him out.

--

They approached the bar where they used to go quite often, or what was left of it.

The city had fallen into much ruin, despite all of the work they put into getting rid of the demon invasions. People too let it fall into ruin, and now all that was left of the bar was a room with old, broken tables, an empty bar counter with broken bottles, a broken jukebox, and a few other odds and ends. Dante shouldered the locked door open and stepped inside.

''Hmph. Hell of a way to treat our old joint.'' He nudged at a broken chair on the ground with his foot.

''I know. I miss this place.'' It had become overrun about five years past...the damage had already been done, though...they didn't know what happened to the old owner. _Probably moved onto greener pastures, like so many people in this dump of a city...if he was still alive. _Most of the city consisted of slums, these days. Dirty, dank and sparsely populated slums. The two of them called the place home, though. Lady had no intention of moving-and neither did Dante, she knew.

He went behind the bar, and poked around. ''Well, holy shit,'' she heard him say.

''Hmm?'' She found the broken jukebox, covered in a thick layer of dust, rather depressing.

He popped up, with a full bottle of whiskey, still totally sealed. ''Looks like something was left behind.'' He opened it and sniffed. ''Mmmm...finely aged too, by the scent.''

''Heh, well they do never go bad, I think. A good one, anyway.''

He took a sip. ''Nope...it's still good.'' He looked around for glasses and couldn't find any. He turned back toward her. ''Care to join me for a bit?'' He grinned.

''I think I can handle some. I prefer mine on the rocks, but take what you can get, huh?'' She managed to dig up two chairs that hadn't been broken and set them up. He leapt deftly over the bar and span the chair around with his foot, catching it and sitting down in it.

''Still showing off, you freak.'' She smirked.

''How long have you known me, sweetheart?'' He took another nip of the whiskey and handed her the bottle.

''Too long. I still somehow have my sanity.'' She took a small nip. She shivered a bit. It did taste good, but she didn't drink it too often. Somehow, though, it felt right. She enjoyed the cool breeze that blew in, taking away some of the musty smell in the dark, abandoned place.

''I haven't broken you yet? Damn, woman. I must be losing it.'' He winked and took another pull. He then set the bottle by the chair and yanked her onto his lap, just like he did in the old days. She slid her arms around his broad shoulders and looked at him.

''Every time you try to break me, I only try harder, devil.'' She kissed him. He obliged her fully, and traced his lips softly around her jaw and neck, pausing to nibble at the sensitive skin of her throat. His lips felt the same...comforting and arousing. His hands held her hips under her short jacket, fingers tracing around. She felt the heat spread in her stomach again; she had a feeling if he kept this up, she would want to take him right here.

Eight months was a long, long time.

She suddenly started to chuckle. He looked up from her neck. ''What the hell's so funny, babe?'' He grinned.

''Remembering how you were such a tease in here.''

''You know you liked it.'' He stuck his tongue out.

''Of course. Well, after awhile. You were impossible.''

''Bah, I refuse to believe that.''

''Dante, you went down on me _under the table _on a Friday night!'' She could never forget that night. It was a long time ago, but he had decided to surprise her after she had taken him on the pool table one night. His jacket covered what they were doing, and they were in the corner, but she felt rather exposed as her devil worked his magic on her.

''As I recall, babe, you were enjoying it as much as you always did.''

''Well...gah! I mean, of course it felt good!'' She remembered trying her hardest not to scream and draw attention to herself, but he had finally broken her with his ministrations. Luckily, most of the patrons were so drunk, and the music was loud enough, barely any noticed. Dante had grinned like an idiot afterward, as he licked his lips off, while she was draped over the chair, panting.

''Only good?'' He nipped at her neck again.

''Shut up.'' She squeezed him lovingly between the legs.

''Gee, babe, I think you're the one going overboard tonight in the bar.''

''Yeah, look at all the people.'' She smiled, wryly.

''I do miss this place. And those days.''

''Me too,'' she said, a bit sad. She sighed.

''Cheer up, babe. I know...things have changed a lot. But...we're still the same.''

''We are.'' That was one thing. They each matured a bit, they might have grown a little older, but they were still young and had a lot of time ahead of them. But things were indeed still much as they have been.

''Want to go check out a few more places? I just feel like taking you around with me tonight. Showing you off, you know.'' He nipped her shoulder.

''I'd like that.'' She didn't want to admit she wanted him more tonight than she might have ever had. _What have you done to me? _

He hopped up, each of them taking one more nip of the old whiskey, before they left it there, on one of the unbroken tables. He shut the door behind them, taking one more look back at the old bastion of their semi-youth.

--

''This place looks even worse than the bar.''

''It does...'' Lady looked a bit lost, again.

The old playground that stood was in even more ruin. Besides broken bottles and trash, the equipment was in total ruin. It was doubtful even demons would let their young run loose in a place like this. He walked over to the slide, now toppled over. He had to smirk.

''Yeah, yeah. I know what you're thinking.''

''Like I always say. You know me all too well, babe.''

''Was there any place in the city where you _haven't _did something to me yet?''

''Hmm, possibly. We might have to fix that.'' He licked her ear from behind, causing her to visibly shiver.

''Damn chilly breeze.'' _I still try to resist. I try._

''Nice try, sweetheart.'' He kicked at the slide. ''A shame. Where did the time go, anyway?''

This was probably the most philosophical, if you could call it that, she had ever seen Dante. She didn't know what he had seen over this time...but perhaps all the time apart had awoken feelings inside that weren't there before. Or perhaps were always there, but submerged.

''Time is something even you can't fight, dear.'' She rubbed his back.

''You might think that. I kind of have, before.'' He winked. He had fought many a demon who could control it, anyway.

Lady chuckled. ''Still cocky as always.''

''Come on, love. You act like you haven't seen me in years.''

''It felt like it.'' She looked at him, with a longing look in her eyes, as the wind picked up. The air smelled of rain. Dante sniffed.

''Storm coming.'' He looked back at her, and caressed her cheek with the backs of his fingers. ''Babe, it felt way too long to me, too.'' He sat on a patch of old grass, which was still there, and pulled her down to his lap. His hands went under her jacket, warm against her bare skin, which was cooled from the breeze. He slowly ran them around-with little of the groping of his first time, but with a gentle, wanting strength. He buried his face in her chest, inhaling her fragrance, and moaned softly.

_Dante..._Her hands wrapped through his hair again, and she kissed the top of his head. She had to chuckle a bit at the tickling feeling, again on her chest...and quickly pushed some thoughts out of her mind. It was the first time where she thought she was about as horny as him-but it was much more than that. She continued to kiss his head, again and again, while he rested his head on her, brushing his lips over the top of her chest.

''Don't ever leave me alone that long again, devil,'' she finally said, in a low voice.

''Never. It felt like a worse hell than it actually was.'' He thought a lot about her. Every day he was down there, and with every demon he tore apart. He still remembered the one who knew about her, and threatened to go after her after he killed Dante. He was a human sorcerer in life, and he gave his soul to the hells to live as an immortal down there...so he was certainly human no longer.

Dante could have tons of fun killing demons, but he usually wasn't terribly sadistic about it. After he threatened her, he didn't realize he had it in him to prolong the demon's death for that long, as he broke every bone in his body with his bare hands.

He nuzzled deeper into her chest, brushing his hands over her breasts, which had awoken to his touch long before. She shivered and moaned, now lusting for more of his touch, his mouth, his whole body. He opened her shirt more, exposing one breast to the breeze, but he warmed it fast enough as his lips closed over it, the stubble gently scratching her, his warm tongue tracing around it. Her hands buried tighter in his hair.

''Lady...woman...''

''Don't...stop.'' _Right now, I won't care if you take me right here._

''Never.'' He traced his hands down lower, up under her skirt which she wore, hands caressing her thighs, as he worked at her breast, sucking on it gently. He pulled away to kiss her deeply again, with even more hunger than before. His blue eyes shone with lust and affection.

It was then the first cold drops hit them.

''_Fuck!'' _Dante growled, him not wanting to stop-but knowing in the cold, the rain would be doing Lady no favors.

''Dante...'' She was so hot right now, she didn't know if she could stop, herself. When more cold drops hit her, she somehow decided to do the sensible thing. ''Come on...let's run back. It won't take long.''

''Yeah,'' he said, with disappointment in his voice. He really wanted to relive some of their old times again.

''Race you.'' She grinned and took off, a touch wobbly.

''Heh, nice try, babe.'' He dashed after her, grinning like he used to a decade ago.


	2. and Experience the New

**--**

''Dante, are you officially _insane? _I think the time in whatever hell you were in had twisted your mind even worse!''

''Come on, babe. It's raining hard, and this van doesn't look occupied. I want to get you inside before you become even more soaked than you already are.'' He grinned evilly. ''Of course, besides what I'm about to do to you.''

_He never stops. _''What if it _is _owned, though...and the owner comes back? What are you going to say?''

''I'll think of something.'' He tried the back door and found it locked.

The van sat there on a side street, on the way back from the park. It did look rather abandoned...but it was awfully well-cared for. Dante tried the other doors, to no avail. He went around back again, shirtless. He had put his long coat over Lady's head.

''Oh, well. Guess we have to do this the old fashioned way.''

''Dante...you aren't...'''

He wedged his fingers, effortlessly, in between the doors, bending the metal around them, and yanked, tearing them open.

_He did._ ''You _are _officially insane.''

''Heh, might as well use this power for something useful.'' He winked at her. ''Besides, I think they still close.''

''Dante!! What if the owner, you know, _cares _about his or her van being ravaged?''

''If they knew it was so I could ravage you-after getting you inside so you can't catch cold, of course-they wouldn't mind. I'll leave some cash behind, just in case.''

''You don't mean to take me...''

He picked her up and tossed her into the back. There was a carpet on the floor, but no seats-it might have been used for transporting items.

''Maybe I do,'' he grinned and licked his lips, jumping in after her and slamming the doors shut as the lightning started to flash in the sky.

She _was _grateful to be in out of the rain. She took the heavy leather jacket off, setting it near the door, and sat back, brushing the water from her hair. Her outfit was a bit wet, as well. Dante shook his head, spraying some water around. Lady half scowled, but chuckled at the same time. Dante settled back, stretching out his large frame.

''This is nice. I wouldn't call it warm...'' he leaned up to crawl toward her. ''But it will be soon enough.'' He grinned and nipped her leg.

''We can't...Dante, if there is an owner...my god, we'll leave behind...ahhh!''

Dante had crawled up her to nuzzle her chest and neck again.

''Babe...it's been...so...long...'' he punctuated his words with kisses.

Lady found the inhibitions slipping away with each kiss, as he worked his way up to her mouth again, taking it in his, as he sucked at her lower lip, sliding his long tongue into her mouth, as she followed suit.

_You were always an adventurous one, devil. _She kissed him back, even deeper, as she slowly began to not care at all where they were. His skin was still damp from the rain, as she ran her hands over his well-muscled torso. She forgot how safe and content she could feel with him embracing her like he did.

When their hungry kiss broke, he kissed her nose again, and grabbed at her earlobe with his mouth, gently, as he darted his tongue over it. His hands were tugging open her shirt. Lady loved the nights where he took his time...but tonight, the two of them were so full of lust-lust that had been building for several months-that she didn't mind him ravaging her...even though he was still gentle in his actions.

He tore the top of her jacket off quickly, and fumbled the bra off equally fast, until she was there in only the skirt she wore, and her underwear. She shivered again, as the van didn't have heat-but when he slid his head to her chest again to kiss and lick at it, she began to heat up.

''Ahh, Lady...never again...never again will I go away this long...'' He looked up at her, his chin on her chest, as the giggled a bit again at his stubble. He licked a straight line up her chest, to her throat, and bit at the smooth skin again, his hands running down her shoulders, and her arms, and back up again. Her own fingers traced over the powerful muscles of his back, her fingernails scratching him lightly-which she knew he loved.

''You better not, devil,'' she answered, her voice shaky. ''You should...hurry a bit, though...in case the owner...if there...''

''Fuck that,'' he growled softly, but not unpleasantly. ''I don't hurry.'' He bit a little harder onto her shoulder, licking at the spot afterward.

_Most women would kill for this man. _As his hands and mouth worked on her torso, neck, and lips, she found she also didn't care if there was an owner or not. Her want of just a quickie and saving it until they got back to his place was slowly leaving her. She nipped at his neck a bit herself, causing him to moan. She could see the visible bulge in his leather pants, as he undid his belt to free it up somewhat.

Her hands traced down to his waist, as he bit harder at her, and licked down to a breast, before taking it into his mouth, and hungrily sucked at the very-hard nipple. His hands maneuvered to her waist, to rip away her underwear. She gasped.

''D...Dante! I need those!''

He looked up from her breast for a moment. ''Not now you don't. You have more at home.'' He grinned, seductively, and went back to what he was doing, tracing his thumb softly around the other one as she went to bury her hands back in his hair, which was beginning to dry. Her skirt was still on, but she was completely naked otherwise, except for her boots.

He switched his mouth to her other breast, quickly darting his tongue over it, as his hand slid down between her legs, his fingers gently parting her, teasing her lightly, causing her to moan even louder, gasping as he slid a finger inside of her, and moved it slowly in and out.

_You start fast, and then torture me. God, you really haven't changed. _Her thoughts were not of malice, though. She loved her devil just the way he was, as he growled low in his throat again.

''Ahh, babe...your skin tastes as good as I remember it,'' he said in a low, passion-filled voice. He looked up at her, and pressed his lips against hers, allowing his tongue to snake in her mouth once again. Her hands worked down, to brush over his extremely hard manhood, which she liberated from his trousers. He groaned, but half in relief-it was starting to painfully press again them, even though he had loosened them a bit. He broke the kiss and looked at her with pleasure filled eyes.

''You still know how to please me, too,'' she whispered.

He smiled, completely evilly, as he bit her neck again, and pushed her flat onto her back. ''Let's see if I remember everything that you like.'' He planted his lips on her chest again, causing her to shiver at the words and feeling. He reached down to remove her skirt, as well, leaving her bare. The rug was a bit scratchy underneath of her, so he paused to lay his jacket down, the inside facing up, so she could lay on it.

He traced his lips down her chest again, circling her breasts one more time with his tongue, until her reached her navel, pausing to tease it for what Lady thought was an almost unbearable amount of time.

''Dante...'' she moaned.

''Yeah, babe?'' he grinned, circling her navel some more.

She answered by digging her fingers into his hair, tangling them, and pushing on his head.

''Heh, give me time to build up, babe...''

''I've been building up eight months!'' she snarled, not unkindly at all. She smiled down at him.

''Ooohh...I might not be able to hold on if you keep being frisky like this.'' He licked his lips, and planted a single kiss on the top of her cleanly-shaved womanhood, resting his forehead there a minute, as he slowly parted her thighs with his hands, as she maneuvered her own legs onto his shoulders. He breathed in her scent and grinned up at her a moment.

''I thought you wanted to hurry?''

''Shut up.''

''Demanding as always, babe. God, you turn me on when you're like this.'' He allowed his tongue one long lick up her wetness after he parted her legs more, using his hands to massage her thighs. She moaned louder than she had in a long time; after so long she didn't know how long she could hang on herself.

''Fuck...you.'' She grinned through heavy-lidded eyes.

Dante was so turned on by her dirty talk he slid his head down and began his ministrations to her, and he had almost forgotten how sweet she tasted. His tongue was hot against her flesh, and she was much more vocal than she usually was as she felt the tip of it tracing all over her folds, which were now soaked, much to his pleasure. The stubble tickled her skin and her thighs, but she didn't care, she glanced up to see him press his lips against her and felt him flick his tongue against her several times before snaking the long organ deep inside of her, curling it and seeking to desperately draw the honey out of her, his eyes closed. She heard him moaning himself, as if he was gaining just as much pleasure from this as she was.

For him, it was now a battle of wills...not between him and Lady like it usually was, but between him and his own manhood, which he could feel beginning to leak a bit at the top. With his tongue inside of her, her taste surrounding him again, he had a feeling that if he gave himself just two or three quick tugs he would come. But he wanted to make sure Lady was pleasured fully, as always. Thunder rumbled outside, but they were safe and warm now.

It didn't take her long to orgasm...when he drew out his tongue and began to flick it over her swollen clit, she nearly screamed, which was unlike her; he drew it into his mouth to suck it as she came; her taste filling him all over again. He decided he wanted more of it as he swallowed, his tongue beginning to work inside of her again.

He could try to wait a little longer.

The pleasure that wracked Lady's body was like nothing before, it seemed even greater than their first time. It was many months of frustration and fear that her devil would be stuck there wearing off, and now he was back, with her, doing what he loved to do best...which was make her happy in any way he could. He looked up at her, his mouth pressed against her soaked midsection, his tongue twisting inside of her and thrusting faster than he usually did, eyes filled with need.

''D...Dante...!'' she managed to squeak out, her throat already try. ''Damnit, harder!'' she managed to exclaim.

He licked her with the full length of his tongue, several times, faster, as he began to suck at her again, even harder than before, seeking to make her orgasm again so he could be satisfied as well, being filled with her taste. The scent drove him almost completely mad; his growl rumbled deeper in his throat, and Lady could swear it did not sound human.

The fact that she heard his devil side turned her on even more if it was possible.

He finally dug his tongue deep enough into her to hit her sweet spot inside, while she bucked against him, faster and faster, as he kept up his merciless assault, until he heard her scream once more and her juices filled his mouth again. He drank at her, greedily, like he needed it to survive, as he felt her valley contract against his tongue.

Oh, he wanted her mouth around him...like she did in the theater, but he was afraid he wouldn't be able to take it...unless she minded waiting for a short time, while he recovered.

When she finally stopped, he licked around her a few moments more, before setting a few kisses on her thighs and sitting up, licking his lips and wiping his hand across his still-soaked mouth. The carpet in the van now had some of their...fun on it, but neither of them cared. She stared at the roof of the van, her eyes trying to focus.

She couldn't think of anything at this moment that had felt so good in a very long time. Dante was always skilled in giving her foreplay, knowing exactly what she liked, where to go, how to tease her and how to make her come so hard she could be worn for the next hour-but this time was something more.

He took his trousers down around his knees, his throbbing member almost painful to look at, let alone touch. Lady began to sit up, after some time to recover, the feeling between her legs still wonderful.

''Lady...I don't think I can...''

''You'll recover, devil. You always do.'' She looked up at him with seductive eyes as she flicked her tongue once against his head, causing him to shout. She drew his head, and then his shaft, into her mouth, her body still wobbling from the pleasure he just gave her, but her somehow managing to push past her tired feeling to have him in her own mouth again. She loved his taste and scent as much as he loved hers, and to feel him tangle his strong hands into her hair again gave her stomach flutters.

He tried to last as long as he could...but it didn't take long, as she traced her tongue around his shaft and sucked him deep into her mouth, as deep as she could go, her own lust awakening all over again-if it had ever even went to sleep.

_''Lady...!''_

He came so strongly he could feel the blood rush to his ears; she continued to lick and suck at his still-stiff manhood, swallowing his seed, and not releasing him, even after he came; she continued to suck, trying to turn him on all over again. It was almost painful for him-he was sensitive from his orgasm, but feeling her warm tongue running over the head, up and down it, and feeling her hand underneath, fondling him, made him not care. It wasn't a bad pain at all-but more like a wonderful one. He continued to stroke her hair as she sucked; she sometimes looked up at him, as he lay back, her dual-colored eyes filled with as much lust as his. Her own soft moans punctuated the air along with his.

''Woman...Lady...'' He thought back to the time when she devoured him in the movie theater all those years ago, and thought that this time somehow felt even better, if that were possible.

_I'll get you, devil. You won't leave me again like this, I promise you. _She nipped at his sensitive head, causing him to kick the wall of the van so hard it went through the inner paneling and left a large, visible dent on the outside. Had it had been any harder, he would have easily kicked through the wall. Her previous caring about the van and it's owner were gone, however-she could care less if he demolished the entire thing. His sweat-soaked head fell back, him laying back, propped up slightly on one elbow, as he fingered her damp hair with his free hand.

He looked so hot when he was like this, under her control. She smiled a bit around his manhood, as she felt it begin to stiffen even again. Sometimes, she was indeed glad for his demonic power and his ability to recover. She still wanted him inside of her again.

Lady got another burst of energy as she sucked on him, trying to finish making him hard again-judging by his moans, this would not be a problem. She began to turn a bit...to maneuver herself so her hips were over his head.

She wasn't quite done letting him have fun, either.

She faltered in her assault on his manhood as she heard him moan at the sight, his hands find her thighs and his mouth press against her again; she wanted the feeling to last as long as she could. Like they did the very first night, as so many nights after that, they began to please each other at the same time, the best that they could, turning each other on to no end. As she took him deep into her mouth again, running her tongue up the side of him, she felt his tongue flicking against her clit all over again, causing her to thrust her hips down to him.

They were silent in words most of the time; the only things coming out were the occasional whisper of a name, and much louder moaning as they drove one another to ecstasy again. She knew she would stop when she felt him begin to go again; he was hard now, hard as he was before, and she could feel him bringing her to yet another climax with his mouth and tongue, as she felt it snake deep inside of her again.

_God, I missed this. _Finally, she began to slip a bit, she couldn't pay attention anymore as he sucked greedily at her clit, his tongue dashing against it faster than she had remembered feeling, as she tasted more salty liquid on her tongue. She let it go, allowing him to finish with her, the feeling of his hot tongue pressing against her walls, inside and out, and the soft skin of his lips sucking her clit driving her over the edge once again as she climaxed strongly into his awaiting mouth, shaking at the feeling of him sucking at her again through the throes, as to not miss anything that came, shivering moans escaping her lips.

Finally, as she stopped, panting, she gathered enough willpower to move after a few moments, him licking the last bit of dew off of her as she span around to look into his eyes, heavy-lidded with pure pleasure.

''Lady...sweetheart...be one with me again...please.'' His voice with thick and low with pure longing. Her chest tightened again. She began to lay back, him sitting up, holding her in a sitting position, as he lifted her and settled her down onto his manhood, pulling her deep around it as she cried out at the feeling-not from pain, but from pleasure and longing. Her arms wrapped around his neck, as they began to thrust in unison together; him penetrating deeply inside of her, still turning her on even after he had brought her to bliss three times this night.

Women _were _blessed with the ability to have multiple orgasms for a reason, after all, she mused to herself.

As they thrust their hips together, faster, slower, always keeping pace-they had done this for a decade, after all-so they knew each other's rhythms perfectly-they looked into each other's eyes...both of their eyes held the feelings they had for one another. Dante's narrow eyes continued to gaze into hers as he thrust deeper inside of her, grunting like the devil that he was, as his lips found hers. She kissed him back, allowing their tongues to twist around each other, filling their mouths with remnants of each other's taste. She rubbed her cheek against his, as she thrust her hips down on him harder and harder, yelping sometimes at how deep she could feel him inside of her. His ragged breathing told her that he was on the edge again-but she could tell he was holding back, even if it hurt him...because he liked being one with her that much more. His eyes met hers, again.

''God, Lady...I love you.''

She had never heard him say it so plainly before. They had said it over their ten years, but never this bluntly. He smiled as he thrust, looking plainly more content than he had been in a long time.

Sweat covered their bodies, now...the van grew hot from their lovemaking, and there was indeed no owner in sight. Not that they would have cared, anyway. They cared about only one thing right now, and that was each other, and the pleasure they were giving to each other. Lady kissed his lips, a tiny bit clumsily, due to the feeling inside of her.

''I love you too, devil.'' _I always have, and I always will. You know that. Never, ever leave me like that again._

He smirked at that, knowing full well that was what she called him...and he loved it. He was a devil...and he was her devil. She remembered being wary of this at first, but that only lasted a short while. She trusted him more than anything, with her, her life, and the lives of the people on the planet. He started to lay her back, positioning himself carefully over her to thrust deep into her again and again, her back against his jacket, him grunting louder and louder, the sweat pouring off his head in rivulets. He leaned down to plant another kiss onto her forehead, nose, and mouth, before grasping one of her legs in his hands, holding it up, and throwing his head back in another low growl.

He would have to regrettably let go soon, but he would take her again tonight...as long as her body could handle it.

Finally, thrusting faster yet into her, he quivered and came again, with half a roar coming from his throat, going deeper inside of her as he marked her for an unknown time again with his seed, filling her. She gasped against him, moving her hips faster, so she could climax one last time herself-three times was enough for her, but since she was on her way again, she figured it couldn't be a bad thing. He managed to keep himself going long enough for her to yell out again, shivering against his now fully-pleasured manhood. He slumped over her, slick with sweat, the small van filled with the smell of their sex. She slipped her arms around him, to draw him close against her bare body, to feel him against her.

''Dante...'' she said, softly, after she could speak again.

''Wow, Lady...I don't think sex has felt that good since...well, sex with you always feels awesome, but this had to be...''

''One of the best?'' She smiled at him.

''Just that. Like our first time.''

''Yeah.'' She kissed his lips softly. He traced his fingers gently around her face, him propped up now.

''Thanks, babe...for letting me relive this with you.''

''You never have to thank me, devil. You know that.''

''I wanted to.'' He nuzzled up to her neck, content. She chuckled again, at the stubble. He looked at her, amused. ''Lady, I just ate you three times with this, and you didn't seem to notice.''

_Still crude. You will forever be, and I wouldn't have it any other way. _''It's different. I was sort of...distracted.'' She grinned.

''It makes me look manlier.''

''If that's possible.'' She enjoyed flattering him. He would puff up like a peacock when she did.

''Come on. Let's get back. I'm sure the person who owns the van won't notice.''

_Sure. _She slowly redressed, as best as she could...but her underwear were rather torn. She scowled at him, not seriously. He smirked.

''Well, nothing wrong with going commando, love. I do it all the time.''

''In a skirt?''

''Not really my style.'' He stuck his tongue out at her again, as they made their way out, him closing the van to the best of his ability.

The rain had slowed a bit, giving them time to walk back. He stripped off his coat to let it dry, and stretched out.

''I'm thinking I want a shower.''

''Me too.'' She winked at him.

''You gonna make me chase you there, or you want me to run first?''

She chuckled and ran off in a flash as he managed to catch her.

It saved time when they showered together, anyway.

**A/N: **Yep, yet another naughty outing in the lives of Lady and Dante. I can't help it...they are just too much fun to write about. Hope you guys enjoy this little one, as well!


End file.
